You Can Make Me Whole Again
by Princess Kat
Summary: Rated for like, two "bad words". I needed a break from my other two fics, so I wrote a quick one chapter. Kagome thinks a tad about Inuyasha while listened to the radio. Shame on her.


Princess Kat: Working on my two main fanfictions, I was getting tired. I needed a break, so I wrote this! I was originally planning to do another of the Thoughts series, but I decided to do a song fic. It's still in Kagome's POV. Oops. Knocked over the speaker. Ahh, the characters may (make that are) a little OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or this song.  
  
~*~  
  
"And don't come in, Souta!" I screamed, slamming my door shut.  
  
I threw my bag to the side and jumped on my bed. That Inuyasha! The nerve of him!  
  
"You can't go home; I need you to detect the shards." I said to myself sarcastically. "As if he doesn't have other reasons." I rolled over to the edge of my bed and pressed the play button on my radio. 'Good, the songs just starting...'  
  
~If you see me walking down the street~  
  
~Staring at the sky and dragging my two feet~  
  
I sighed and fell back onto my pillows. Why couldn't Inuyasha just pay more attention? Maybe even give me hints on how he feels about me? He just ignores me!  
  
~You just pass me by~  
  
I could feel the tears welling up and rubbed them away. I would not cry this time!  
  
~It still makes me cry~  
  
Alas, the damn tears never listen to me. I felt new tears falling down my face.  
  
Inuyasha gets so jealous, though. Oh – he can hang around with Kikyou; fool around with whomever he wants. I say hi to another guy and he flips out. I hate it!  
  
~If you see me with another guy~  
  
~I'm laughing and I'm joking~  
  
~Trying to get by~  
  
Ah, but I could never tell Inuyasha how I feel. Maybe I could show him though! I sat up, thinking hard. Maybe if I did not yell at him as much – or 'sit' him? I don't think I could stand being without him – he...Inuyasha...makes me complete.  
  
~I won't put you down~  
  
~'Cause I want you around~  
  
~You can make me whole again~  
  
I shook my head. That would never work. He would think I was sick or something. What if it was something I did when we first "met"? I scanned my brain, trying to find something.  
  
~Looking back on where we first met~  
  
Oh, no, I would never forget that day. It was trapped in my mind forever.  
  
~I cannot escape and I cannot forget~  
  
Oh, I couldn't find anything wrong! It is all what he did that day – right?  
  
~Baby, you are the one~  
  
~You can do no wrong~  
  
~You can make me whole again~  
  
I fell back on my pillows again. Soon the Shikon no Tama would be complete. We'll have to separate, go our own ways. Speaking of the tama, I should get back soon...  
  
~Time is laying heavy on my heart~  
  
~Seems I've got too much of it~  
  
~Since we've been apart~  
  
I don't want to go back quite yet. I could call my friends! But, no, they can only make me happy for about two seconds. Inuyasha would probably show up while I'm talkin' to them. I should go back and talk to Sango.  
  
~My friends can make me smile~  
  
~If only for awhile~  
  
~You can make me whole again~  
  
Why is my life so hard?!  
  
~Looking back on where we first met~  
  
~I cannot escape and I cannot forget~  
  
~Baby, you are the one~  
  
~You can do no wrong~  
  
~You can make me whole again~  
  
Why'd I come back home anyway? I can't even remember now, and I was so angry. Oh, yes, we got in a fight. It's all his fault again! Maybe he will come get me soon.  
  
~But baby if you change your mind~  
  
~Don't be too late~  
  
~'Cause I just can't go on~  
  
~It's already been too long~  
  
~But you can make me whole again~  
  
I heard a rapping sound on my window and looked to see Inuyasha, looking aggravated. I jumped off my bed and stormed over to my window, throwing it open. Might as well play angry...  
  
~Looking back on where we first met~  
  
"You're coming back." Inuyasha said firmly. Yeah, riiiight.  
  
"No." I said in the same, firm voice. "Don't make me use the s-word."  
  
~I cannot escape and I cannot forget~  
  
"What are you listening to?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed, looking over at my radio.  
  
"Music." I sneered.  
  
~Baby, you are the one~  
  
~You can do no wrong~  
  
"You were singing it." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"What?" I replied. I hadn't even realized it.  
  
~You can make me whole again~  
  
~Oh~  
  
~Looking back on where we first met~  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Sango wants you to go back."  
  
~I cannot escape and I cannot forget~  
  
"Tell her sorry." I sneered, reaching up to slam the window.  
  
~Baby, you are the one~  
  
Suddenly I felt something brush against my cheek. Did-did Inuyasha just kiss me?  
  
~You can do no wrong~  
  
"I want you to go back, too." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
~You can make me whole again~  
  
"C-come in." I muttered, staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes. I let go of the frame of the window and moved.  
  
~Baby, you are the one~  
  
Inuyasha climbed in.  
  
~You can do no wrong~  
  
"So," He asked in his all-so-lovable tough guy voice. "Are you coming back or what, wench?" So Souta was listening, eh?  
  
~You can make me whole again~  
  
"SIT, BOY!"  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Please review. -.- 


End file.
